Needed
by Kait-chan
Summary: Kay, a young, timid girl reflects her life with the being who saved her. Angst, and slight Greed x OC.


**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD**

NEEDED

**By** _K_ait

**Summary**: Kay, a young, timid girl reflects her life with the being who saved her. Angst, and slight Greed x OC. I was only trying to experiment with making an OC for this one, so this is mostly a drabble... But there may be more stories with someone with a similar personality and a different name. I might expand more upon this later, too...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMAB or Greed, otherwise he would not have died. I only own my poor OC.

* * *

Sometimes I wondered how I got where I am, listening to an artificial human flirt with blushing young women and skulking around in the shadows, even though I had chosen that path for myself long ago. The bar tender had long since gotten used to me being wherever the homunculus, Greed, went and had stopped asking his useless questions and getting the same vague answer:

"I am here if I am needed."

* * *

_"Well, I need someone to clean up the place and cook," the strange man facing me said, smirking. Suddenly he reached out and pointed my chin up so that I looked him in the eye. "and we could use a pretty face. Yeah, you can work for me, if you can handle being around a bunch of chimeras."_

_ "I-I'll do anything," I stammered, gulping as the man finally pulled his arm away and I was left staring at the desolate floor again. I clenched my hands into fists, which were shaking so badly that someone might have thought I was on a sugar-low. "as long as I can get a place to stay. Please..."_

_ Only silence protruded my thoughts for the next couple of minutes. I heard a sigh, and a hand was on my head, messing up my tangled blonde hair even more. "Fine, as long as the others don't eat you. Oh, by the way," the man added as he put on a pair of sunglasses, "I'm a homunculus. Take that any way you like. Later." He walked away with his hand in a lazy wave, leaving me to my puzzled thoughts._

* * *

"Hey, Kay, you still awake?" I opened my eyes and looked to my side as Greed sat down on my left, glancing at me with shifty violet eyes behind thick sunglasses. Taking my open eyes as a yes, he ordered two drinks while still looking at me. "One for me, and one for the beautiful young lady."

The words _we could use a pretty face_ echoed in my mind for a second before I smiled; I had gotten used to Greed's constant flirting. Once he got one woman hooked on him, he would just go and get another. "You know that I don't drink spirits, dumbass," I mumbled, trying to sound irritated, which only made Greed's grin grow wider.

"Just try it for once; you might like it." The homunculus idly raised his own glass to his lips and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_"A homunculus?" I asked a blonde with tattoos named Martel while cleaning up. She had offered to help, claiming that "women needed to do what men wouldn't." I had heard the term homunculus briefly before, but it had been from an old book with faded, age-spotted pages saying that they were impossible creatures, since they could not be made._

_ "Yeah, an artificially made human; an almost immortal being." Martel wiped her forehead and shrugged. "Seems kind of impossible, huh? But what can I say about it; I'm impossible, too, after all." She let out a short, bitter laugh and smiled at me. It was so not-Martel-like that I almost flinched back._

_ "But I wouldn't worry about it too much." The chimera said, continuing sweeping. "He doesn't seem too bad. He took us in after all."_

* * *

I looked away from Greed, to anywhere but him. He probably thought that I had been acting strange the last couple of months. Which was true; I _was _acting strange. Around him. He would figure it out eventually, for he tended to be aware of the turmoil of desire within other people. Even I could hardly figure out what I was feeling; it was like a jigsaw puzzle inside of me, mushed together and unrecognizable.

I heaved a great sigh and got off of the stool I sat on. I picked up the glass filled with alcohol and raised it towards Greed, smiling. "You don't need me following you around here anymore." I quickly chugged the beverage, the liquid fire burning my throat and warming my stomach, and placed the glass back on the bar with a small _clank_.

I heard the artificial human call my name as I walked away, but I just gave a wave, like he had done so long ago.

* * *

_He took us in after all. He saved us. Gave us a home... and a family._

* * *

_The others had seen how dedicated I was in my cleaning and eventually started helping out, even though they were all sloppy cleaners._

_ Martel was like a big sister to me, lecturing me and explaining things that I was ignorant about out so that I could understand. We talked about such things as "love" and "family" and a certain womanizer._

_ I learned the basics of alchemy, and even a little of what was in Xing that was used for healing._

_ In the end, everyone became my family, whereas I used to have none. It was common to see me a few steps behind Greed, whom joked that I enjoyed stalking him too much, though he never complained. He never knew how grateful I was for his changing my life, and I always silently promised that I would need him and protect him to the best of my abilities._

* * *

_I realized, a long time after, that I had gone from being needed...to being wanted._

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Kay?" Martel asked another group of chimeras in the bar and got the same answer. The blonde sighed and shook her head, irritated at the girl for worrying her so much. She finally walked into the bar part of the building and immediately noticed Greed persuading some girls into letting him buy them some drinks.

Martel found the sight unusual. _I just assumed... that she'd at least be with him._ The woman had a feeling that the homunculus would be irritated at her later if she interrupted him, but she had to figure out where the younger girl was.

"Hey, boss," Martel said, placing her hands on the bar when she had walked up to the small group. The girls went quiet as Greed scowled at her, his eyes saying, What? "Sorry to interrupt-" she cleared her throat, looking away for a moment before her eyes settled back on the man "-but I can't find Kay anywhere. Have you seen her? She's usually right by your side...," she mused, crossing her arms.

"I saw her a few hours ago, so I wouldn't worry too much. She's probably in bed. You know how she is; she doesn't need to babysit me." Greed shook off the blonde's concern and said the last part sarcastically, smiling at the pretty girls that were starving for attention.

Martel's temper finally flared, and she slammed her hands down on the surface of the bar, making the girls jump and stare at her with wide eyes. "She matters more than just any person here! I hope you have fun playing around with your toys instead of worrying over your friend." she snapped, stalking away with her shoulders rigid and tense. She knew that she would get lectured about yelling at her boss, but it sure felt good to let some of her worry and fustration out.

* * *

_I plan to take my own path from now on, grow stronger, and need no one to help stand me up anymore. I will become needed once again, for I am no passing fancy or no curious figure; I am the girl who survived, and who found a family again._

* * *

Martel knocked on Kay's door lightly, hoping that the girl was inside. The chimera waited a few minutes before sighing and letting herself in. On the neat, made bed was a sheet of paper that appeared to be a letter. After glancing over it for a moment, Martel finally got what the letter was clarifying. The blonde picked up the letter and ran out of the door, into the hall, and back into the bar, where Greed was surprisingly alone.

He looked troubled, his eyes closed, arm propped on the bar. He only opened his eyes when Martel stood next to his chair, breathing heavily, tears pooling in her eyes.

Greed looked away from the distressed woman and said bitterly, "What is it this time, Martel?"

"Kay - I found this in - L-look!" She thrust the paper at the homunculus, who looked at it idly.

_My friends - I will never forget you, and maybe...just maybe...I'll come back again and apologize; but not until I feel like I've...changed... My family was right; I_ am _too delicate, and sensitive, and everything else that's wrong with me, and I have to find my own way in this world. I'm sorry, and goodbye._

Greed sighed and paused at the last line, after the girl's signature. He smirked slightly, his heart lifting.

_Oh, and tell Greed that he's a dumbass. And I-_

"This part is scratched out," Greed murmured, brushing his fingertips over the part he could not read. Somehow, he felt that that part of the letter was the most important, even though it looked like it was only a couple of words.

"What do you think this means?" Martel asked quietly, sniffling every few seconds.

"It means," Greed ripped the paper in half, then in quarters. "that our timid little girl has finally grown up."


End file.
